Buscando el Pasado
by Sakku
Summary: Una amistad corrompida por la maldad. Unos amigos que solo desean que todo sea como antes...
1. Introducción

En las cercanías de la ruta 208 habitaban, hace algún tiempo, una cantidad considerable de (entre otros pokémon) Meditite, era una colonia bastante grande, pero que se disolvió poco a poco por la cantidad de entrenadores inescrupulosos que visitaban la zona para capturar a alguno de estos ejemplares.

El comienzo de esta historia se remonta a un pasado no muy lejano, la cantidad de Meditites en la colonia aún era alta, pero eran tiempos de cambio, el aire era diferente, y todos los pokémon lo sentían así, sabían que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no sabían muy bien como evitarlo...

De toda la colonia destacaban dos Meditites que crecieron juntos, eran conocidos en todo el grupo, ya que desde pequeños fueron bastante traviesos y habían hecho diferentes jugarretas con los adultos de la manada. La particularidad de estos era que a pesar de no ser hermanos, lo hacían todo juntos, siempre, tenían su instinto bastante desarrollado, eran también unos fervientes exploradores de la zona, ya que de cierto modo desconocían el peligro que corrían estando solos, sin protección, vagando por ahí. Uno de ellos era _brillante_, tenía una piel rojiza, y sus zonas claras eran un tanto rosadas, lo que lo hacía llamativo al instante. En cambio el otro, parecía uno mas del montón, pero su fuerza hacía que la opinión de cualquiera cambiara de inmediato.

Hubo un día en que todo en la vida de estos dos jóvenes Meditite cambió...  
Al amanecer ese día aquel Meditite azul sintió algo diferente en el aire, era un día tibio, el sol era un poco mas brillante, corría una brisa leve, el campo estaba limpio, sólo los compañeros de la manada que se veían en algunos árboles, otros aún dormían, estaba todo tranquilo... Saliendo un poco de la rutina, el Meditite rosa salió a recolectar algunas bayas. Se había tardado demasiado, y el Meditite azul estaba un tanto preocupado.

-Se está demorando demasiado... habrá sucedido algo?- Pensó inquieto.

Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que los jóvenes se habían separado aunque fuese unos minutos, y a eso se debía la preocupación de su compañero.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a por él.- La idea retumbó en la mente de aquel Meditite azul.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que el Meditite comenzó la búsqueda de su amigo, ya había revisado prácticamente toda la ruta 208, donde solían explorar, pero de pronto vio esa pequeña roca con la que su amigo cargaba siempre, estaba tirada en la orilla de uno de los puentes que hay en la zona, extrañamente en esa parte de la ruta, no habían árboles, lo que produjo una desazón mayor en el Meditite azul... tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su querido amigo, fue por eso que se apresuró, y sólo corrió en la dirección que sentía era la correcta.

De pronto, vio a alguien de aspecto extraño, cabellos rojos como la furia de un Gyarados que algún día conocieron, ojos pequeños, su mirada era maligna, y unos metros más allá, estaba su amigo, herido, luchando contra un pokémon bastante extraño, tenía unas alas enormes, era de color verde intenso, dos plumas anaranjadas tras su cabeza, un pico de tamaño medio y unos ojos impenetrables.

Lo único que aquel Meditite azul atinó a hacer fue abalanzarse sobre ese pokémon extraño, pero su acción inmediata fue voltearse, abrir esas enormes alas blancas, y atacarlo... sus ojos se tornaron de un color violeta y de inmediato el Meditite azul cayó al suelo, confundido producto del efecto del ataque. Las consecuencias fueron inmediatas, la vista se le tornó borrosa, y poco a poco quedó debilitado por completo...

Algunas horas pasarían antes de que el Meditite azul pudiese recobrar la conciencia, y para entonces, su amigo ya no estaría.


	2. Decisiones

Una voz se escuchaba muy a lo lejos... aún todo era oscuridad...

-Despierta... hey, ¡¡despierta!!- Era una voz femenina la que llamaba al Meditite azul.

Poco a poco el Meditite fue recobrando la conciencia, aún veía algo borroso, sólo una silueta se dibujaba en toda esa nube que estaba frente a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¡¡Despierta!!- Parecía un tanto preocupada aquella chica por el pokémon que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Despertó de golpe, y asustado golpeó a la joven... un golpe bastante duro la dejó tirada en el suelo.

-¡HEY! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!... Yo sólo quiero ayudarte...- Respondió un tanto molesta.

Al recobrar por completo la visión y la conciencia, el Meditite se sentó, estaba agotado. En ese momento la chica se acercó a él, y le tocó la cabeza en un gesto de empatía.

-Te pasó algo malo, ¿no es así?- La joven presentía que ese pokémon había pasado un mal rato.

Meditite asintió, miró el suelo y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos negros. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio y el Meditite reaccionó, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Donde vas?- Preguntó la joven extraña que hacía un rato lo acompañaba en su dolor.

Meditite siguió su camino, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta que recién se le había formulado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea...- Sugirió la joven.

En ese momento Meditite sintió algo dentro de si... algo que lo hacía sentir seguro, a pesar de que le temía a los humanos, a pesar de que uno de los mismos le había arrebatado lo único que él tenía en el mundo. Pero aún así, siguió su camino... y ella lo acompañó, algunos metros más atrás.  
Ya habían caminado un par de kilometros desde que se escuchó la última palabra dirigida hacia el Meditite azul, ya estaba atardeciendo, y se acercaban a una zona de una alta aglomeración de árboles, claramente era un bosque.

-¿No te parece que ya es hora de descansar? Ya anochece y puede ser peligroso cruzar este bosque sin tener un poco de descanso... debes tener hambre.- Se dejó escuchar otra vez la chica que lo seguía. Y no se equivocaba.

Meditite siguió haciendo caso omiso a todas las palabras que escuchaba de parte de la joven, hasta que de pronto sugirió algo que al fin lo hizo detenerse, tenía mucha hambre, y había caminado todo el día, estaba agotado.

-Traía estos _Pokochos_ conmigo. Tengo de varios sabores, y presiento que te van a gustar mucho.- La joven se hizo escuchar otra vez y al parecer su comentario tuvo efecto.

El Meditite se detuvo lentamente, sin mirar hacia atrás, sólo dejó que la chica llegara a él y hasta no sentirla lo suficientemente cerca, no se volteó.

-Sabía que te gustaría mi idea... Vamos, come.- Y sin siquiera alcanzar a terminar la oración, el Meditite ya estaba comiendo los Pokochos que la joven recién sacaba de su bolso. -¿Te parece si luego de comer juntamos algunos troncos para pasar aquí la noche? (Parecía no haberle importado que el Meditite se abalanzara sobre la comida) Mañana puedes seguir caminando, pero yo también seguiré tras de ti... quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en esto.-

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Meditite terminara de comer, estaba un tanto atorado ya que sólo se puso a tragar, tenía mucha hambre. En ese momento la joven sacó una botella de agua que tenía en su bolso, la abrió y sonó el chasquido del gas al ser liberado, estirando su brazo se la ofreció al joven Meditite, este la aceptó y bebió con calma pero eran sorbos largos, lo que hizo notar que estaba un tanto atorado.

-Me alegra que al fin hayas decidido detenerte. Me llamo Amaya, y si me dejas, podría acompañarte en tu viaje y ayudarte si así lo quieres.- La joven aprovechó el momento para darse a conocer y sugerir lo que ella creía pertinente.

El Meditite sólo la miró... acababa de percatarse de que era una persona bastante bonita, y no tenía en los ojos ese espectro que vio en aquel humano hace quien sabe cuantas horas atrás.

Así pasó un buen rato, ya estaban sentados junto a la fogata que habían hecho con algunos troncos viejos que encontraron. Estaban cansados, pero aún estaban despiertos.

-Es mejor dormirnos, debes estar débil, caminamos mucho hoy y merecemos descansar... Si quieres puedes pensarlo hoy en la noche, y mañana me dices si deseas realmente o no que siga a tu lado, no quiero molestarte, pero como ya te lo he dicho varias veces, quiero ayudarte.- Amaya le recordó nuevamente sus intenciones al joven Meditite. -Buenas noches, que duermas bien.- Fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida un par de minutos después.

Meditite en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño, aún pensaba en su amigo, en como estaría él, si lo habrán alimentado, y si también estaba en su situación, preocupado... Pasó algo más de una hora, y el Meditite aún sin poder dormir se puso de pie, y caminó hacia una laguna, la que estaba a sólo a unos minutos del lugar en el que se encontraban actualmente.  
Al llegar ahí, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre una roca que estaba cerca del agua, miró la luna con tristeza, pero sin llorar... en el camino había decidido hacerse mas fuerte y recuperar a su amigo, cueste lo que cueste, esa había sido su decisión, y no iba a olvidar ese compromiso consigo mismo.

Por su lado, Amaya dormía placidamente, pero despertó por esas casualidades de la vida. No vio al Meditite y se preocupó de inmediato, tomó un poco de agua, y lo que quedó se lo lanzó a la fogata que ya estaba casi extinta. Se puso su bolso y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores del lugar en el que estaban.  
Después de varios minutos logró dar con él, lo vio a lo lejos, sentado en una roca, y prefirió guardar distancia. El Meditite en cambio, no se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a no más de cien metros de él.

Meditite poco a poco fue adoptando la _posición del loto_, y comenzó a brillar levemente.

-¿¿Paz Mental??- Dijo para si misma Amaya... recién se había percatado de que el pokémon al que estaba acompañando era un luchador experimentado y de un nivel considerable.

Meditite estaba comenzando a levitar cuando por sorpresa apareció un Zangoose usando Cuchillada sobre él. Amaya se levantó asustada y corrió hacia el Meditite, pidiendo que no haya recibido mucho daño.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Amaya, muy preocupada.

El Meditite se reincorporó, buscando al pokémon que lo había atacado de forma tan rastrera.

-¡¡Zangoose, ataca otra vez con Cuchillada!!- Se escuchó la voz de un extraño, y Zangoose volvió a aparecer desde un árbol, impactando otra vez al Meditite con sus enormes garras.

-¡¡MEDITITE!!- Gritó desconsolada Amaya. -Vamos, tu puedes, ¡¡atácalo!!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Amaya para darle ánimos al Meditite.

-¡¡Zangoose, Danza Espada!!- A la vez que se escuchó la voz del extraño, también se dejó ver. Era una persona adulta, aparentaba un poco más de veinticinco años, pero parecía un niño peleando su primera batalla.

El Meditite usó Poder Oculto, fue un golpe bastante fuerte para el Zangoose, pero lo resistió.

-Vamos Zangoose, ¡¡termínalo con Cortefuria!!- El entrenador estaba confiado, pero no contaba con el poder del Meditite contra el que estaba luchando.

-Meditite, esquivalo y vuelve a contraatacar- El Meditite azul siguió el consejo de Amaya, derrotando así a Zangoose.

-¡Hey! ¡¡Deja a Meditite en paz!!- Amaya gritó con fuerza.

-¿Y tu de qué vas, niñita? ¿Acaso es tuyo este pokémon?- Al parecer este joven los estuvo siguiendo durante la tarde. -¡A por él! ¡¡Jolteon!! ¡Usa Impactrueno!- La batalla parecía no haber terminado para ese intrometido. Al salir el pokémon, no se hizo esperar, y usó su ataque en contra de su oponente.

-¡No! ¡Meditite!- Amaya corrió hacia el pokémon, sin importar lo que pudiera pasarle.

-¡Jolteon, usa Impactrueno otra vez!- Nuevamente el pokémon recibió la orden y la ejecutó en cuanto la decodificó. Pero esta vez el ataque golpeó a Amaya también, la que quedó inconciente de inmediato. Había sido un ataque certero.

En cuanto Meditite quitó la sensación estática de su cuerpo, se percató de que Amaya estaba tirada en el suelo, sin reaccionar, así que trató de levantarla, sin tener éxito. Meditite se quedó en silencio... nunca pensó que un humano iba a arriesgarse así por él... por un pokémon.

-Meditite, ¿estás bien?- A duras penas Amaya pudo formular su pregunta.

-Que Meditite más duro. Vamos Jolteon, ¿qué esperas? ¡¡Acábalo con ataque rápido!!- Era un Jolteon bastante eficiente, eso se dejó ver con la rapidez de sus ataques y el poco tiempo de reacción desde que recibía la orden hasta que la ejecutaba, era un pokémon muy fuerte.

Meditite había cambiado su estado. Se paró lentamente, y usó confusión sin ningún problema sobre el Jolteon, antes de que este pudiera usar el ataque rápido. El Jolteon comenzó a flotar y luego fue lanzado por el ataque, azotándose fuertemente en el piso. Después Meditite usó Poder Oculto sobre el mismo pokémon al que había atacado, para rematarlo.

-Levantate Jolteon, no juguetees con ese pokémon. ¡¡Queremos capturarlo, no jugar con él!- Gritó el entrenador, dejando en claro que para él esto era algo serio.

Jolteon intentó ponerse de pie, pero el Meditite volvió a usar confusión, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Levantate, Jolteon!- El pokémon intentaba levantarse cada vez que su entrenador le daba la orden, pero los ataques del Meditite habían sido bastante efectivos. -Es mejor que nos vayamos, Jolteon. ¡Vuelve a tu pokebola!- Y tan rápido como apareció, el entrenador ser fue, abrumado por la fuerza de aquel pokémon al que había subestimado.

Mientras tanto, Meditite fue a ver como estaba Amaya. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la cabeza para ver si reaccionaba.

-Ganaste... Me alegro mucho...- Amaya felicitó al Meditite, y este asintió. -Sabía que podrías, pero tenía miedo... miedo de que te llevaran y no pudieras terminar lo que habías comenzado...- Amaya intentó sentarse y lo logró, pero le costó bastante. -¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- Meditite no sabía muy bien lo que significaba ser abrazado, pero de todos modos se acercó aún mas a la joven, y sumisamente la dejó hacer lo que ella le pidió. -Sea lo que sea que escojas, será una buena elección.- Amaya se dejó llevar un poco por la emoción, pero pudo contenerla. De todos modos, Meditite ya había tomado una decisión, y era la correcta.  
En ese momento Meditite vio que la joven tenía en su bolso algunas pokebolas, y él, sin más ni más escogió una pokebola negra con unas líneas amarillas e instintivamente presionó el botón que estaba justo al centro del aparato, dejándose capturar.

-Me quedó claro… y agradezco que me dejes ayudarte, Meditite.-


	3. Siendo Sincero

El día había terminado hace ya unas horas, y Meditite junto a Amaya estaban dispuestos a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Meditite- Amaya se despidió calidamente del pokémon al que acompañaba.

Pasaron pocos minutos desde que la joven se recostó y cerró los ojos, hasta que se quedó dormida, profundamente. En cambio, Meditite estaba aún despierto, seguía preocupado, a pesar de que contaba con el apoyo de una persona que haría todo para que él lograra su objetivo.  
Poco a poco Meditite entró en un estado de relajación, y como ya había sucedido antes, comenzó a levitar silenciosamente, al mismo tiempo en que Amaya comenzaba a tener un sueño bastante peculiar…

-¿Ya ha amanecido? ¡No quiero levantarme!- La joven se quejaba con ganas de lo que sucedía, se sentía cansada. Al abrir los ojos se percató de que estaba en otro lugar, no era el mismo donde se quedó dormida la noche anterior, estaba bajo un árbol, y el sol comenzaba a quemar. Se levantó con rapidez, y buscó a Meditite con la mirada. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, aunque estaba un poco lejos de él. Algo muy sutil le impidió ponerse en pie, y se quedó ahí sentada, pero luego de unos minutos pudo ponerse de pie y comenzó a seguir a Meditite.

–¡Meditite! ¡Hey, espera!- Amaya gritó con ganas para llamar la atención de su compañero, pero este parecía no escucharla, y de todos modos, la joven lo siguió.

No caminó mucho hasta que pudo ver a un joven de cabello rojo junto a un Xatu, y a otro Meditite en el piso, derrotado, a punto de ser capturado. Amaya se preocupó mucho e intentó acercarse aún más, pero nuevamente sintió que no podía ejecutar tan simple acción.  
Meditite intentó abalanzarse sobre Xatu y este atacó con Confusión sobre él, mientras el otro entrenador lanzaba rápidamente una pokéball sobre el pokémon brillante, teniendo éxito al primer intento.  
El entrenador llamó la atención de Xatu con un silbido y este se dirigió hacia él volando. El extraño saltó sobre la espalda de su pokémon, y abandonaron el sitio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-¡¡Meditite!!- Amaya gritó desconsolada, pudiendo así zafarse del sueño. La joven sudaba, y aún no sabía bien donde estaba, era de noche y eso tornaba un poco más confusa la situación. Miró hacia el lado, y estaba Meditite un tanto agotado por lo que acababa de hacer, entonces Amaya comprendió lo que había sucedido.

-¿Crees saber donde pudo haber ido?- Preguntó Amaya, aún un tanto asustada. Meditite asintió y en un gesto de agradecimiento, tomo las manos de la joven y las apretó con cariño.

_Mañana sería otro día…_


	4. Somos Dos I

Amanecía una vez más en el viaje que había emprendido Meditite junto a Amaya. El día estaba un tanto nublado, el sol aparecía a ratos, pero aún así hacía calor. Caminaban en una de las tantas rutas alternas que existen en la región, dirigiéndose a Ciudad Pradera.

El lugar, a pesar de ser una ruta poco usada, contaba esta vez con una cantidad considerable de personas, y todas con el mismo destino. Amaya desconocía el motivo, pero dentro de muy poco sabría a que se debía toda esa aglomeración de gente.

-¡¡No se pierdan el gran Festival Croagunk!!- Se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de un hombre gritar el mensaje repetidas veces con un megáfono.

Al escuchar el mensaje Meditite quedó paralizado unos segundos, algo había sentido, y creía que era lo correcto llegar a Ciudad Pradera.

-Pensamos lo mismo, ¿no?- La joven había hablado. -Deberíamos buscar alguna pista en aquella ciudad. Algo me dice que saldremos de dudas.- Amaya miró a Meditite, esperando una respuesta, y este asintió, aunque un tanto desconcertado.

A medida que avanzaban hacia la ciudad, que por lo demás, ya podía verse desde donde estaban, una sensación un tanto incomoda invadía a Meditite.

-Me siento un tanto expectante… estoy nerviosa, pero creo que es lo mejor el ir hasta allá.- Amaya se detuvo un momento para mirar a Meditite a los ojos, directamente. –No temas, estamos juntos en esto.- La joven se agachó y puso sus manos en los hombros del pokémon. Meditite volvió a sentir seguridad, ese tipo de gestos que le entregaba Amaya eran los que colaboraban enormemente en las decisiones que debía tomar. El pokémon sabía que tenía experiencia en batallas, pero sabía también que era débil, y que debía entrenar duro para poder enfrentarse a los inconvenientes que, si o si aparecerían en su camino.

_El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, en este cuadro sólo se veía a la joven sosteniendo sus manos en aquel pokémon. El cielo, sus nubes y el sol acompañados del paraje natural del lugar, justo en la entrada de la ciudad._

-¡¡No se pierdan el gran Festival Croagunk!! ¡¡Hoy es la Gran Inauguración!!- Era la voz de una mujer la que se escuchó esta vez. Era una chica muy alta, cabellos verdes y con un peinado bastante alborotado, unos ojos grandes, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó rápidamente a Amaya y estiró su brazo ofreciéndole un panfleto del festival que se llevaría acabo esa noche. Amaya agradeció a la mujer por el ofrecimiento, tomó el afiche y lo leyó.

-Algo había leído de todo esto. ¿Te parece buena idea que pasemos la noche en esta ciudad? Podríamos distraernos un rato…- Una sugerencia un tanto obvia había surgido. Meditite estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que en ese lugar sucedería algo, y no se equivocaba.

Después de comer en una plaza que había en la ciudad, Amaya y Meditite decidieron pasar al Centro Pokémon a descansar un rato. A Meditite lo internarían durante unos minutos para mejorar su estado físico y mental, mientras Amaya lo esperaba.

-Deberás regresar a Meditite a su pokébola antes de que me lo entregues.- Sugirió la Enfermera Joy. –Ya oíste. Esto no tardará mucho, así que no temas.- Fue lo último que Amaya le dijo a Meditite antes de sacar una Ultra ball y dirigir el rayo al mismo para poder entregárselo a la Enfermera.

Mientras el Chansey del Centro Pokémon llevaba a Meditite al tratamiento, Amaya decidió sentarse para esperar a que su pokémon saliera de la sala a la que lo habían llevado.  
La joven se dejó caer como un saco de cemento sobre la primera banca que vio, puso sus codos sobre el respaldo de esta, y su cabeza la apoyó en el muro, dirigiendo la nariz hacia el cielo.

_-Espero que sea lo correcto… No busco encariñarme con él, pero se que debo ayudarlo. Siento que mi misión acá es ayudar a los demás, sin influir mucho en sus vidas…-_

Pasaron algunos minutos, Amaya se puso de pie para tomar una Soda de la maquina expendedora. Tomó su bolso, sacó un par de monedas y las metió en esa gran caja que soltaba jugos y sodas a cambio de dinero. Se agachó lentamente a recoger la lata que se había dejado caer después de que ella presionó el botón y giró su cabeza para tener un mejor alcance. Sacó la lata, se volteó para abrirla y vio una cabellera roja bastante peculiar… era alguien a quien ya había visto antes, entrecerró sus ojos para tener un mejor enfoque y pudo percatarse de quien era.

-Gracias por venir. Vuelve pronto.- La frase típica de la Enfermera Joy iba dirigida a aquel personaje al cual no deberían darle gracias por nada. Amaya se sintió un poco molesta, pero no sabía como actuar ante él, no se sentía segura de si misma, y temía equivocarse de persona. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el joven se acercaba a ella, de una manera un tanto amenazante. –Me darías permiso, ¿por favor?- Al parecer quería sacar una soda de la maquina también. –Si, claro. Discúlpame.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Amaya, estaba un tanto asustada. –Gracias.- El tipejo sacó su Soda, y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

-Toma. Aquí está tu pokémon.- Joy ofreció la Ultra ball de vuelta a Amaya, esta la tomó, dio las gracias y rápidamente salió del Centro Pokémon queriendo toparse con aquel joven otra vez…


End file.
